Yo no soy un héroe
by eljefe2000
Summary: Un chico mexicano es arrastrado a Overwatch cuando el gobierno descubre su poder, al nacer con los datos de un suero experimental en su ADN es completamente estable en el, ahora, bajo la tutela de Tracer, este chico deberá aprender por las malas que un gran poder... Te trae grandes problemas - Sin relación con el juego, AU, posible OoC, escenas sexuales y violencia, una oportunidad
1. Ficha de Héroe: Jefe

**Alías:** Experimento X (Gobierno mexicano). Jefe (Como miembro de Overwatch)

 **Nombre Real** : Oliver Wright

 **Edad** : 18 años

 **Profesión** : Estudiante (Anteriormente). Aventurero

 **Base de operaciones** : Desconocida

 **Afiliación** : Overwatch

 **Historia**.

De madre Mexicana y padre americano, este chico nació con la habilidad de copiar poderes, debido a un suero que su madre probó para salvar al país. El suero experimental resultó inestable, pero él es capaz de controlarlo al estar dentro de su ADN de forma natural.

Oliver tenía una vida normal, pero tras un ataque repentino organizado por Raper se ve obligado a unirse a Overwatch, él no quería participar en una guerra, pero ahora está envuelto en una...

 **Habilidades.**

Habilidad de copia: Oliver puede copiar cualquier habilidad, técnica o poder, y repetirla por imitación, sin embargo al ser una copia su poder se ve reducido en tres cuartas partes, siendo una desventaja en ocasiones.

Sintesis: Igual que la copia, Oliver usa el medio ambiente para regenerarse, si el clima es frío se regenerará apenas lo suficiente, si el clima es agradable se regenerará considerablemente, pero si el clima es cálido no podrá regenerarse.

Recuerdo del corazón: Esta habilidad le permite a Oliver curar a otras personas, también puede revivirlas si el lazo sentimental es lo suficientemente fuerte, pero es una habilidad de doble filo, pues cambia las heridas a su cuerpo.

Cambio de héroe: Esta habilidad se realiza usando el atrapa pesadillas que usualmente carga en su cuello, realmente no es una habilidad como tal. Al activarse Oliver no sólo cambia su estilo de pelea y sus habilidades, también cambia su personalidad, siendo alguien completamente diferente.

Dark: En este estado Oliver es alguien de mal carácter, mandón y poco amigable, también puede ser grosero y molesto, aun así no dudará en ayudar a quienes ama. En este estado no puede usar la Sintesis ni el recuerdo del corazón, pero obtiene dos nuevas habilidades.

Nightmare dinner: Crea una pesadilla al contrincante despierto, al alimentarse de su pesadilla es capaz de regenerarse parcialmente.

Dark Force: Se llena de una energía oscura que va desgastando gradualmente su piel y órganos, a cambio le permite ir a grandes velocidades y sentir a enemigo a una milla de distancia y saber exactamente dónde está.

Spicy: En este estado se convierte en alguien despreocupado, elegante y valiente, además de tener una actitud coqueta con las chicas. En este estado pierde fuerza en sus brazos y es más lento en sus movimientos, pero lo compensa con un procesamiento de lo que sucede, además de ser más listo y adquirir una fuerza bestial en las piernas.

Crazy: La personalidad de esta forma es inestable, es cínico y cruel, en batalla no descansará hasta matar al enemigo o hasta neutralizarlo. Esta forma igual que las anteriores no mataría a nadie importante para Oliver, esta forma pierde las tres habilidades comunes de Oliver, pero lo compensa haciendo a Oliver indestructible y dotándolo con una velocidad de Mach 10.

Fuerza aumentada: Pose una fuerza superior a la común, siendo capaz de romper metal sin daños físicos graves.

El suero también le permite a Oliver ser inmune a los proyectiles, pero no a los ataques a quema ropa.

 **Apariencia** : Viste con una sudadera negra como sus pantalones y tenis, usualmente usa guantes del mismo color y lentes de aumento (estos no los necesita en el modo Spicy), tiene el pelo castaño claro, ojos color miel y solo sonríe a quienes se ganan su confianza y amistad, delgado y de tez blanca...

 **Personalidad** : Es serio y un poco embustero, siempre es directo, si algo le molesta lo dice, usualmente las personas no soportan que sea así, pero no le importa estar solo, cuando murió su madre se volvió frío, solo las personas más cercanas conocen su lado alegre y despreocupado.


	2. El principio

Hace 20 años más o menos, una bestia devastadora a la que apodaron el diablo, devastó todo México, el gobierno para defenderse formó la iniciativa jefe. La iniciativa consistía en experimentar con personas para convertirlos en supersoldados, pero los voluntarios eran pocos y tampoco todos resistieron el suero que se les implantaba, mi madre fue una de esos pocos. Pero tarde se dieron cuenta que yo nacería con un poder increíble producto de aquel suero, jamás use mis poderes, sabía lo que pasaría si el gobierno sabía de mi existencia, solo soy un chico como cualquier otro, no sabría qué hacer en una guerra, aunque el mundo esté tranquilo, de un momento a otro todo puede cambiar...

-Estan todos bien?- pude oír la voz de una señora que gritaba, no recuerdo lo que sucedió, creo que fue una explosión-

Trate de levantarme de entre los escombros de lo que antes era mi salón de clases. Todo era muy confuso, había gente gritando por todas partes. La escuela ya no existía y muchas máquinas acababan con la vida de quien se les cruzaba...

-Okey, creo que esas cosas acaban de colmar mi paciencia- sin ningún interés me involucré en una pelea que no me correspondía por salvar a gente que no conocía-

Aquel poderoso robot intentó atacar, pero fácilmente atravesé su cuerpo de un puñetazo logrando desconectarlo. Los demás al ver lo que ocurría intentaron voltearme el panorama, realmente no tenía ganas de pelear y esos bastardos parecían no querer desistir, no me quedo de otra... le volé la cabeza a todos usando un revolver. México era un lugar peligroso, pero yo lo era más, gracias a eso termine en el último lugar al que quería llegar. Ser reclutado por mi gobierno para la nueva iniciativa Overwatch...


	3. Comienza la aventura: Mision Korea

Ahora camino escoltado por 30 policías, no les había mencionado que intente escapar? Ahora lo saben, volviendo al tema estaba en una instalación militar cualquiera, claro que era mejor que los agujeros sucios que los mexicanos llamamos bases militares. Una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino pude ver a una chica que reconocí como una de las heroicas miembros de Overwatch, Tracer. Debo mencionar que Tracer me parece medio idiota, pero...

-Tutora?- fue lo único que pude pronunciar al por aquellas palabras salir de uno de los oficiales-

Aquellos oficiales se retiraron, ellos sabían tan bien como yo que no podría siquiera intentar huir de Tracer... Ella por otro lado me veía con cara de circunstancia, como si intentara decirme algo, que fastidio...

-Parece que voy a entrenarte- ¿en serio?¿eso fue lo que me dijo?-

-Solo no me molestes Tracer- o si, conozco a la señorita tele transportación, ella me salvó la vida, pero dejó morir a mamá-

-Yo lamento lo que pasó con tu madre, no podía salvarlos a ambos- quería disculparse por algo que pasó hace bastante tiempo, realmente me sorprende-

-Disculpa aceptada que me enseñaras?- realmente no sabia como funcionan mis poderes, o que hacen, al parecer ella si-

-Control temporal- esto me está dando mala espina-

Esa loca desnaturalizada, me obligó a imitar sus poderes, saben lo difícil que es controlar un salto temporal? Es obvio que no lo saben, pero es tedioso y raro, parece que Winston tiene una misión para mí, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que soportar el entrenamiento de Tracer...

-Korea?!- Sin duda no me esperaba que nos mandaran a Korea, sin duda sería un viaje extraño, que clase de héroe o heroina vivirá en Korea?-

No me voy a preocupar mucho por eso, no creo que sea un monstruo o algo tan raro como Tracer, Korea, allá vamos. Me equivoque, el vuelo fue terrible, la comida horrible y Tracer se quedo dormida a medio camino, ronca con los mil demonios. Al menos estamos en Korea, a donde nos dirigimos? No lo sé...

-A donde vamos?- mucha gente junta, no me da buena espina-

-Venimos a reclutar a una piloto de Meka- bueno, esa parte era la más normal del asunto, pero... ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

-Y por qué aquí?- esa pregunta también era importante, pero Tracer me vio como un bicho raro-

-Ella es una gamer profesional- eso explica la concurrencia, pero aún había una pregunta-

-Que hago yo aquí?- ahora Tracer sonreía nerviosa, está bien, que fue lo que ese estupido gorila a Tracer?-

-Pues mencione que es una chica? De 19 años?- de qué habla Tracer, que tiene que ver que sea... Yo tengo 18, ya caigo-

-No, ni loco hago lo que sea que la mente extraña de Winston y la tuya pensaran- no voy a conquistar a nadie, ni voy a hacer el ridiculo frente a alguien que posiblemente vea todos los días-

-Solo debes convencerla- tampoco creo que funcione, un occidental convenciendo a una oriental? No suena buena idea- y yo jamás dije que fueras a seducirla o algo parecido campeón- odio cuando Tracer hace eso, hace que me sonroje-

En fin, me dirigí al puesto de arcade frente a mi, las calles se veían vacías y el lugar demasiado concurrido...

-Seguro esa tal D. Va es una gorda con gustos raros o algo...- frente a mí una chica de sueño está jugando- ella es D. Va?- deseaba que no lo fuera, aunque debo admitir, que chica

-Si, ella es D. Va- Tracer me cerró la boca, no puedo creer que la tuviera abierta-

Espere a que terminara su juego, no podía interrumpir, además no me molestaba verla...

-D. Va?- la chica me volteo a ver curiosa-

-Si soy yo- esa chica me volteo a ver directo a los ojos, no podía dejar de verlos, por todos los cielos, eran hipnóticos-

-Podemos hablar?- ella sonrió y afirmó, creo que no sabía de qué hablaríamos-

-Está chica me va a hacer daño a la salud- eso lo dije mientras me mordía levemente el labio, caminaba frente a mí y yo no podía apartar la vista de una parte poco pura de ella, que bien estaba esta gamer-

Sin duda así comenzó mi tortura en Overwatch...


	4. La apuesta

Bueno, tenía a esta chica frente a mí y a Tracer a un lado, que se supone que debería decirle?

-Creo que no se tu nombre- Al fin me había dado cuenta de que andaba viéndola tanto que no le dije mi nombre-

-Claro, disculpa, soy Oliver- desvíe la mirada para decir aquello, me había sonrojado debido a mis pensamientos- pero yo tampoco sé tu verdadero nombre D. Va- ella pareció reírse levemente, pero no lo se, estaba tratando de mantener mi atención en Tracer-

-Soy Hana- usaba un tono divertido al hablar, creí que sería toda una diva, pero parece una chica agradable-

-Somos miembros de un grupo conocido como Overwatch- en ese instante su cara cambio y nos mostró a la verdadera D. Va-

-Deje la división de Mecas de Korea para dedicarme a mis propios proyectos, no me uniré a su equipo- tenía una cara altanera como si fuéramos poca cosa-

-Vamonos Tracer, no le pienso rogar a ninguna diva altanera con aires de grandeza- no tenía más que decir, todo el encanto se le había ido, su belleza parece ser solo externa-

Tracer no parecía ser capaz de hablar, pero en cuanto llegamos a un hotel logró articular palabra...

-Winston no estará contento- ese gorila no me preocupaba, pero le tengo respeto-

-Tres días- Tracer no pareció entender lo que dije- dame tres días para que venga con nosotros- no puedo creer que vaya hacer esto... Winston me va a deber una enorme-

-Suerte campeón- Tracer pudo una sonrisa picarona que me hizo sonrojar-

-No es nada de lo que piensas pederasta pervertida- ella no me creyó mucho, pero no me importaba, yo no soy tan raro como ella, ni tan siniestro como Genji-

En fin, a la mañana siguiente comenzó mi plan para reclutar a la diva D. Va. Yo soy un gamer, no profesional, pero eso no me impide jugar sin ningún problema, por ahí comenzaría mi plan. Jugando en el lugar al que ella solía ir...

-Ya les dije que...- ignore completamente a la diva y seguí mi camino-

Me puse a jugar un juego de peleas del cual no recuerdo el nombre, ella se acercó a verme mientras parecía pensar algo con una sonrisa, no me da buena espina...

-Te propondré un trato- esta chica no me da buena espina, pero le prometí a Tracer que D. Va volvería con nosotros-

-Te escucho- no tenía otra opción realmente, así que por qué no?-

-Si me derrotas iré con ustedes- eso sonaba justo-

-Aceptó- acepte demasiado rápido, así que decidí preguntar- si yo pierdo cuál es tu beneficio?- la chica solo sonrió de lado de forma misteriosa, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda-

-Tendrás una cita conmigo- a, una cita, ella quería...-

-E-espera, Q-qué?- me había sonrojado violentamente ante aquella idea-

Fui incapaz de reaccionar a tiempo, pues aquella chica me hizo trizas en el combate, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra ella, pero no creí que me pidiera algo como eso si llegaba a perder. Un trato es un trato...

-Muy bien, a donde quiere ir la señorita?- le dije mientras la veía-

-Te veré en la noche aquí- Ella me dejó ahí nervioso-

-Definitivamente no es bueno para mi salud- esto fue más para mí que para el mundo, así que volví al hotel con Tracer-

Decidi contarle a mi tutora/casi amiga lo que había sucedido, mala idea...

-Diculpame Jajajaja, es que es tan gracioso que te preocupe tanto algo como una cita- Tracer podía ser peor que una adolescente cuando se lo proponía-

-No es gracioso Tracer- ella pareció querer ponerse sería, algo difícil para Tracer- que se supone que haga en una cita- seré un héroe y un solitario, pero primero soy un adolescente-

-Si disculpa, solo vete como te sientas más cómodo- Tracer quería ayudar? Vaya, no están mala tutora después de todo-

-Supongo que tienes razón- así que al ver que mi pantalón estaba sucio lo cambie por uno de mezclilla azul fuerte-

-Suerte con tu nueva novia- algo faltaba en Tracer, sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad-

-No es mi novia- tras decir eso salí a mi destino, a decir verdad me moría de hambre, pero no sabía coreano-

Al llegar a mi destino pude ver a la chica que había cambiado su ajustado traje rosa por una blusa rosa, pantalones ajustados de color lila, tenía lente de sol y hacia una burbuja con un chicle, lo único que atine a hacer cuando me volteo a ver y sonrío fue sonrojarme y desviar la vista...

-Me sorprende que vinieras- ella no dejaba de sonreírme, parecía fascinada con el efecto que generaba en mi-

-Un trato es un trato, y no me rajo- ella río levemente ante aquello-

-Tuenes un vocabulario muy extraño- me lo dice la oriental que manejaba Mekas para su nación-

-Si bueno, adónde quieres ir?- ella decidió arrastrarme hacia un restaurante sencillo-

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir mientras comíamos, bueno ella comía algo, yo solo tomaba te...

-Y dime qué haces que esos fenómenos?- bueno, admito que no son normales, pero yo tampoco lo soy-

-Yo soy un fenómeno también- al decir eso ella se dio cuenta del error-

Pasamos otro rato en silencio, pero ella volvió a hablar...

-Dime, por que eres así?- esa pregunta me había descolocado bastante, ella pareció notarlo, pues decidió continuar- pareces alguien amable, divertido y dulce, pero cuando me reuse a unirme a ustedes, te pusiste a la defensiva y comenzaste a tratar de ignorarme- ella tenía razón, creo que era mi culpa y no de ella-

-Lo que pasa es que creo que sonaste muy egoísta, solo nos echaste sin escucharnos- trate de decirlo tranquilamente para que no sonara a regaño-

-Entiendo- ella se veía tranquila, con una radiante sonrisa me miró directo a los ojos- hay algo que debes ver- tras esas palabras me arrastro fuera del lugar con rumbo desconocido-

Llegamos al puerto, donde me llevó a una bodega que tenía un conejo dibujado en la entrada... Que había ahí? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo...


	5. Conociéndote

Ese lugar se veía realmente impresionante, pero aun así seguía cerrado, que quería Hana que viera?

-Que es este lugar?- ella solo abrió la puerta y pude ver un enorme robot de color rosa desgastado y muchas cosas alrededor en el almacén, había trofeos y muchas envolturas de frituras tiradas por ahí-

-Este es mi refugio y este es mi Meka- no entiendo por qué me trajo aquí, ni por qué me dice eso- yo no dejé el equipo, ellos me sacaron del programa, me permitieron quedarme con él Meka, pero...- que frágil se ve en este momento-

-Quieres hablar sobre eso Hana- era la primera vez que le decía por su nombre, trate de usar un tono cálido para confortarla-

A ella pareció gustarle que me comportará así con ella, pues sonrió antes de voltearme a ver. Eh? Esta sonrojada? Debió ser mi imaginación...

-Durante una batalla el Meka quedo destrozado, yo ignore una orden y salí gravemente herida, cuando me recupere...- ella parecía no querer decir lo último, así que solo le sonreía de forma calida- en fin, me echaron de la fuerza y ahora me dedico solo a jugar videojuegos- la diva resultó ser una persona linda, que supone que diga ahora?-

-Soy huérfano- ella me volteo a ver confundida- preguntaste cómo termine con los fenómenos- ella desvío la mirada cuando conté aquello- mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 5, mi padre nunca lo conocí- ella estaba prestando atención- Tracer y Winston han visto por mí desde entonces, ellos creen que no lo sé, hace dos días lo hicieron legal al descubrir que tengo poderes sobre humanos- yo tenía una sonrisa para no preocuparla- esos fenómenos y mercenarios como el mundo los llama... Son mi familia- ella me sonreía cálidamente con un brillo en los ojos que no supe descifrar-

-Valla, no sólo son un equipo, ellos son tu familia- yo solo reí, Tracer era como una hermana mayor, pero jamás se lo diría-

-Es tarde, te veré luego Hana- ella solo sonrió-

-Song, Hana Song- ante esa confesión le sonreí-

-Wright, Oliver Wright- supongo que me equivoqué contigo Hana Song- tengo algo para ti- ella pareció sorprendida- cierra los ojos- ella cerró los ojos sonrojada, es un tanto tierna aveces-

Le di un beso en la frente y le puse mi sudadera, ella me veía sonrojada...

-Respeto tu decisión, pero si cambias de opinión, me voy mañana por la noche- me di la vuelta y me fui con rumbo al hotel donde Tracer me esperaba, no podía obligar a Hana a unirse a nosotros-

Solo espero que Tracer no me moleste por eso...


	6. Villanos inesperados

-Que paso con ella?- Sabía que Tracer solo quería saber, pero ni yo sé que sucedió, era alguien diferente cerca de aquella chica-

-No lo sé, no puedo obligarla a unirse a Overwatch- Tracer sabía a lo que me refería, yo no tuve opción. No voy a obligar a alguien que puede elegir-

-Te entiendo, pero...- ella me iba a decir algo pero oímos gritos en la calle-

-Se acabo la reflexión maestro alumno- tras decir eso salí corriendo con rumbo a donde provenían los gritos-

Cerca del puente que conecta a la ciudad de Busan se podían ver varios Mekas destrozados, había fuego y humo por todas partes. Entre el fuego podía ver la figura de tres personas, dos de ellas eran Widowmaker y Raper, pero el tercero era un muchacho no más grande que yo, tenía el pelo blanco y una máscara negra, vestia con una túnica de color gris como sus guantes, debajo de la túnica se podían ver botas de color negro. Aquel chico alzó el dedo y varios encapuchados con pistolas comenzaron a atacar a los habitantes, yo iba a pelear, pero algo llamo mi atención...

-D. Va, que se supone que haces aquí?- estaba protegiéndola con un escudo de energía. Yo era a prueba de balas, pero no podía cubrirla a ella y a los ciudadanos al mismo tiempo-

-Estaba evacuando a estas personas- ella seguía movilizando a las personas-

Estaba tan distraído cuidando que a Hana no le pasará nada, que no me fijé cuando Reaper se acercaba, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para robarme el atrapa sueños...

-Descuida cariño, llegó la caballería- Tracer al fin hizo su entrada al campo de batalla golpeando a varios enemigos-

-Tracer, Raper tiene mi come sueños- ella escuchó mi grito y busco al aludido-

Para nuestra desgracia los tres principales enemigos habían escapado con mi come sueños ¿Para qué querían ellos algo como eso? Luego me preocuparía por eso, por ahora logramos acabar con aquellos sujetos, pero a lo lejos pude ver al chico, por lo que decidí seguirlo...

-Hey, para que quieren mi come sueños?- Habiamos llegado a un callejón sin salida, el solo me veía- te hice una pregunta- el comenzó a reírse como un demonio-

-Un humano en héroe se convierte, el héroe se convierte en Ángel, el ángel se convierte en demonio, el demonio se convierte en dios, el dios se enamora y el dios vuelve a ser humano- que significaba eso? Nada tenía sentido, pero aquel sujeto solo continuo riendo ahora más discreto- perdona si te asuste, pero tú eres muy importante para mí- tras eso se fue, nada de esto me daba buena espina-

-Oliver- una voz tétrica había pronunciado mi nombre, así que me di la vuelta rápidamente-

En ese momento un hombre adulto de unos 22 años me había soltado un puñetazo en el estomago que me logró levantar del suelo.

-Calma, solo tomaremos un poco de tu sangre jefe- tenía la vista borrosa por la falta de aire, pero pude distinguir a un hombre con bata blanca y lentes, podía ver su pelo negro corto y alborotado, también pude notar una segunda figura, sabía que no era Raper ni el otro chico, pues entre la oscuridad, podía notar el color rojo sangre de sus brillantes ojos cargados con brutalidad y muerte-

Cerré los ojos por la falta de aire, al abrirlos estaba en la habitación de un hotel, pero no sabía de quién era, estaba seguro que no era mía...

-Al fin despertaste, Tracer y una chica loca han estado preguntando por ti desde ayer por la noche- ¿Quién era este sujeto?-

-Conoce a Tracer?- el me volteo a ver, tenía el pelo blanco y parecía un policía, aunque también podría ser un loco disfrazado de cyclops de los X-men-

-Algo parecido, será mejor que me valla, llámame si me necesitas- un minuto, ni siquiera lo conozco-

-Espera, quien eres y cómo te llamo?- antes de que saltara por la ventana decidí preguntarle-

-La gente me conoce como soldado 76, sabrás como contactarme- tras eso el sujeto me dejo solo aquí, bueno, devuelta con Tracer-

Al salir del lugar pude notar que aún estaba bastante débil, tenía la marca de una jeringa en el brazo y me dolía el estómago por el golpe, lo cual me dificultaba el caminar. Tras todo mal pronóstico encontré a Tracer que corrió a revisar si estaba herido...

-Te vez cansado, fue mi culpa, debí cuidarte mejor- eso que no vio el enorme moretón en mi estomago-

-Descuida Tracer, mejor volvamos a casa con Winston- ella solo afirmó con la cabeza y me ayudaba a caminar-

Estabamos por abordar el avión cuando vi una figura enfundada en un traje pegado azul...

-Iré con ustedes- Hana traía al enorme Meka con ella, yo solo me limité a meterme al avión-

-Bienvenida a Overwatch Señorita Song- tras decir eso sin verla sabía que sonreía-

El vuelo fue más tranquilo que el de ida, y es que Tracer estaba tan emocionada con el Meka que no se quedó dormida, bendito sea el avión privado...

-Llegamos- lo que sí había cambiado era que lo que había sucedido con Hana en aquella cita, no lo volveré a repetir-

-Veo que trajeron a D. Va- Winston nos vio como si hubiéramos echo bien un trabajo o algo así, lo único que hicimos fue traer a Hana y perder el atrapa sueños que regula mis poderes-

-D. Va, Jefe, descansen por ahora, mañana los necesito vestidos en la sala de reunión- esto no me daba buena espina-

En fin me fui a descansar y ya no pensé en eso, seguro no era nada de qué preocuparse.


	7. Misión en Egipto

Oliver abría perezosamente los ojos al oír una voz llamándolo a la puerta de su cuarto...

-Oliver, despierta- eso sonaba como la voz de Winston, pero Oliver aún se movía perezosamente por el cuarto para vestirse-

-Un segundo- Oliver ya se había vestido, pero aún estaba algo aturdido, por lo que decidió apurarse para no llegar tarde, aun así algo se sentía diferente en el-

Al salir se topó con el gorila al cual lo seguía D. Va, por lo que él decidió no voltear a verla, pues algo lo hacía sentir diferente, tan centrado estaba que no noto cuando llegaron a la parte donde trabajaba Winston...

-He decidido formar equipos de trabajo, así serán más eficientes como agentes- Winston veía a ambos chicos que solo estaban algo confundidos- por ser los más jóvenes a ustedes les toca juntos- A Hana no le desagradaba la idea, muy por el contrario, pero Oliver era otra historia-

-No, me niego a tener compañera- tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de D. Va, en el fondo la quería-

-No puedo dejarte actuar solo Oliver- Winston veía al chico que estaba realmente frustrado- ahora Hana, quiero un rato a solas con Oliver- la chica obedeció y salió del lugar con la curiosidad sobre ella-

-Perdí el atrapa pesadillas Winston, y si pierdo el control y la lastimo?- Winston entendió la preocupación del chico, pero él estaba seguro que Oliver podría tener una relación simbiótica con sus contrapartes-

-Les tengo una misión, es simple, intenta ver qué pasa, puede que sea bueno para ti estar con una chica de tu edad- Oliver poco convencido dejo la oficina de Winston con las coordenadas del lugar a donde Winston los envió-

Llego con D. Va y está al tratar de hablar con él sólo ganó ser ignorada...

-Señorita Song, tome sus cosas, nos vamos a Egipto- Hana solo afirmó con la cabeza antes de ir por su Meka-

Ahora ambos chicos volaban con rumbo a Egypto, Oliver estaba fastidiado de volar, sobre todo por que padecía de vértigos, D. Va por otro lado estaba emocionada por la misión...

-Este lugar está bastante tranquilo- Oliver estaba nervioso al bajar del avión, pues Egypto se veía en orden, no parecía haber ningún ataque-

-Algo no me huele bien- D. Va también había notado que algo fallaba aquí-

En ese momento una enorme rueda fue directo contra ellos, pero Oliver la corto en dos, ¿De dónde saco la espada? En el techo de una casa se podían ver dos sombras, la de un hombre gordo y la de otro delgado y encorvado.

-Junkrat- Oliver Dojo aquello en voz baja- Hola hermanita... Cuanto tiempo- detrás del villano una chica de no más de 20 años sonreía, tenía el pelo negro y ojos como café oscuros, de una figura linda a la vista, vestía una blusa negra como sus jeans y botas, además de su capa, en el cuello tenía una mascada morada y unos googles en la frente, su sonrisa era burlona y parecía ser bastante peligrosa-

-Hermana?- Hana ahora sí que no entendía nada-

Ambos hermanos solo se sonreían con los ojos fijos uno en el otro...

 **Como verán en el capítulo, la narración es normal, ahora la pregunta es ¿Dejó al narrador o que Oliver siga Narrando?**


	8. Comienza la batalla en Egipto

Mi hermana es una traicionera víbora venenosa, aún así es mi hermana y la amo. Puedo ver su cara traicionera sonreírme, yo también le devuelvo la sonrisa con mi estilo embustero. Es como si nuestro alrededor no existiera, solo dos hermanos con 6 años de no verse...

-Oli, cuánto tiempo sin verte hermanito- esta chica siempre sabe cómo molestarme-

-Que te dijo mamá sobre llamarme Oli?- Ella pareció divertirse con eso, aveces no entiendo las motivaciones de mi hermana-

-Pero mamá ya no está aquí, cierto hermanito?- bueno, ella tenía razón-

Tan concentrado estaba que no note cuando Hana perdió los estribos y me estrello la cabeza contra el suelo...

-Préstame atención!- Hana se veía furiosa-

-A claro señorita Song, ella es mi hermana Rita Wright- ella sonrió divertida- aunque el gobierno la conoce como Moame- ella solo reverencio a D. Va-

-Que bueno que tengas novia- ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara, evite mirar a Hana por el momento- y es sexy también pillín, comenzaba a creer que le dabas en reversa hermanito- me sonroje violentamente al oír que Hana era Sexy, pero se me pasó al oír lo último-

-Hey!, no soy Gay y ella no es mi novia- esa última frase era extraña, no por qué fuera falsa, si no por la sensación amarga que generaba en mi pecho-

-A... Pero jamás negaste que fuera Sexy- maldita bruja, sabe cómo encontrarme la defensa abajo-

-Y tú qué haces aquí?- Decidí cambiar de tema al sentir la mirada de Hana- la última vez que supe de ti casi te mata aquella chica del frío- Mi hermana bostezo con pereza ¿Esa mujer no se toma nada enserio?-

-Claro, Mei- mi hermana sonrió al recordar eso- como sea, quisiera quedarme a platicar- ella sonrió misteriosa, que trama ahora?- pero tienen compañía- tras eso salió corriendo junto a sus compañeros como alma que lleva el diablo-

Me di la vuelta justo cuando un martillo de color negro se dirigía a D. Va, reaccione como pude, no lo pensé...

-Hana!- grite su nombre antes de empujarla, pero yo fui quien recibió el golpe de lleno-

Ese golpe me aturdió, a lo lejos podía oír el grito de Hana mientras veía borroso a un sujeto de pelo negro acercarse a mí. Trate de levantarme, pero estaba aturdido.

-Impresionante demostración de reflejos joven Wright- esa voz no provenía del que me dio con el martillo-

Al lograr recuperar mis sentidos pude ver a 5 personas, todas me hacían tener un pánico atroz, su fuerza podía sentirse sin haber peleado antes con ellos...

El chico que me había lanzado el martillo parecía no ser mayor a mi. Su pelo era negro como la noche, corto y alborotado, podía ver sus ojos negros tan profundos que parecían dos pozos sin fondo, su piel era pálida, casi blanca, usaba una playera de manga larga negra como sus guantes y pantalones, también usaba tenis del mismo color.

De su lado derecho estaba un sujeto musculoso y grande, casi tan grande como Reinhardt con armadura. Tenía el pelo castaño con un pequeño copete sobre saliendo de su corto cabello y los ojos de un café oscuro, sobre su musculoso cuerpo portaba un traje de etiqueta color negro, una camisa café y una corbata roja.

El que estaba a su lado era un chico de pelo blanco peinado de forma desordenada, tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía una túnica negra y una espada y escudo colgando en su espalda.

Al lado derecho del que me lanzo el martillo había un hombre de unos 20 años, de pelo castaño, ojos azul grisáceo, vestía con una gabardina café y pantalones de vestir negros, además de sus zapatos.

A su lado estaba una chica de pelo rubio largo y ojos azules, de figura envidiable, de unos 20 años, usaba Jeans azules como su blusa y botas, tenía un látigo en su cintura y dos pistolas en las botas.

El grandote de traje y corbata me sostuvo por el cuello antes de lanzarme en diagonal por dónde venía, rompiendo el techo. Logré caer de pie antes de caer de senton, estos sujetos son bastante fuertes, aun así me volví a levantar, al ver cómo me veía preocupada Hana, no podía dejar que esto saliera mal, no con ella involucrada.

-Déjame salir, yo la protejo- pude oír la voz de Dark, no confiaré en ninguno de ellos-

-Jamás- me lanzo corriendo contra la chica que iba a atacar a Hana, pero apenas la derribe el de la espada me ato del cuello con una cadena metálica que me hizo destruir tres construcciones cercanas- vamos grandote, yo puedo protegerla- Dark parecía decir la verdad, pero no iba a caer en las tretas de esos tres- te he dicho que no- D. Va ya tenía su enorme Meka en funcionamiento contra el grandote y la chica, yo intenté una vez más. El chico de la gabardina me dio una patalea que me mando contra el de la espada que me volvió a estrellar contra varias estructuras. Empezaba a desvanecerme, el sol me impedía curarme y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, escuche a lo lejos la voz de Hana llamarme- Muy bien Dark, todo tuyo- tras eso me desvanecí-

Pov Dark

El tipo de la espada empezó a convulsionar en cuanto abrí los ojos, estaba alimentándome de sus pesadillas, este sujeto era realmente fuerte, basta con ver que su pesadilla me curo sin dificultad y ese estupido de Oliver quería mantenerme encerrado, pude ver cómo Hana era atrapada por la mujer, pero esta salió volando con una bomba...

-Ahora es más parejo no les parece?- esa idiota de Rita trajo al recuadro de anarquistas a la batalla... Un minuto, esos ojos rojos-

-Llegas tarde Alice- la chica solo se bufo, típico de ella-

-Veo que también te dejaron a cargo Dark- eso era obvio, soy el más calificado en esta situación para proteger a la conejita de Oliver-

-Basta de charlas, comencemos esto- yo ayudaba a D. Va justo en ese momento- oye Song, puedes pelear?- ella afirmó llamando otro Meka- procura que no te maten preciosa- tras eso salí contra el de la espada, D. Va embistió al del martillo, el grandote intento pararme, pero Roadhog lo detuvo con su cadena y comenzó a dispararle alejando la pelea de ahí-

-Nosotros nos encargamos de estos, tú sigue- Alice estaba peleando con la rubia, mientras Junkrat mantenía ocupado al de la gabardina con sus bombas-

Usando mi copia de habilidad había copiado la fuerza del grandote, pero el otro chico era fuerte y bueno con la espada, por lo que era todo un reto, justo como me gustan...

-Vamos a bailar niño bonito- aquello me salió con una sonrisa emocionada, era excitante esta batalla, corrí hacia el dispuesto a derrotarle-

 **Notas:**

 **Dark llama a Hana la conejita de Oliver haciendo referencia al logro que tiene en su traje y su Meka.**

 **Oliver hace referencia a Kurama de naruto al dejar libre a sus contrapartes, pues estos también toman el control del cuerpo.**

 **Espero disfruten el capítulo...**


	9. Ficha de Héroe: Moane

**Alias:** Moame

 **Nombre Real** : Rita Wright

 **Edad** : 20 años

 **Profesión** : Anarquista, ladrona

 **Base de operaciones** : Australia

Afiliación: Junkers

 **Historia**.

Tras asesinar a un compañero de escuela a los 17 decidió huir, para no perjudicar a su hermano menor y a su mamá, tras mucho vagar, y casi moribunda, fue rescatada por Junkrat y Roadhog, por alguna razón terminó convirtiéndose en una especie de amiga de los mutantes, era tan normal su presencia en el pueblo que incluso era como un mutante más, cuando Roadhog y Junkrat se fueron se llevaron a Rita con ellos, se convirtieron en los más buscados, aún así Rita haría lo que fuera por su hermano y los mutantes harían lo que fuera por ella.

 **Habilidades.**

Quiebra Rocas: Su fuerza supera por mucho la de Oliver, esto debido a que su poder está más concentrado al ser la mayor.

Oscuridad Latente: Pose una potente oscuridad en su corazón que puede externar para crear armas y portales.

Alice: La doble personalidad de Rita, durante este estado, ella puede correr a velocidades altas, además de poder producir explosiones con sus puños.

Fénix: si muere es capaz de resucitar, siempre y cuando no sea por causas naturales.

Resistencia: Puede resistir el equivalente en daño a una bomba nuclear de 4 kylotones.

 **Apariencia** : De cabello negro y ojos color café oscuros, de una figura linda a la vista, viste una blusa negra como sus jeans y botas, además de su capa, en el cuello, usa una mascada morada y unos googles en la frente, su sonrisa es burlona.

 **Personalidad** : Es alguien que traicionaría a cualquiera que no compartiera su sangre, es alguien noble y de buen corazón, pero sus negocios y su vida personal nunca se mezclan, tiene una obsesión por ser más fuerte y es sobreprotectora con el pequeño Oliver.


	10. Oscuridad y Mecanismos vs Espada yLocura

**Antes de comenzar creo que debo aclarar la ficha de la hermana de Oliver, me dijeron que exagere con los poderes, pero creo que no termine de explicarme** **bien, la resistencia de Rita es similar a la de Oliver, que quiero decir con eso? Que es similar por qué solo sirve con los ataques a quema ropa, un proyectil puede dañarla, aún así es más hábil que Oliver, por lo que poco le importa ser atacada con pistolas, podría esquivarlas sin problemas.**

 **Ya aclarado eso comencemos...**

Dark se había puesto a pelear con el chico de la espada, este era bastante hábil, logrando cortar parte del pelo de Dark al este intentar esquivarlo...

-A Cabron, ya me tuzo- Dark se tocó el fleco tuzado con algo de preocupación en su rostro-

-Tienes alma de Guerrero, pero careces de pasión- el chico de la espada volvió a arremeter contra Dark, este solo esquivaba sus golpes, era cierto, aún cuando Oliver fuera muy fuerte y hábil, faltaba algo. Dark carecía del alma de un guerrero, algo que incluso Oliver poseía-

Aquel sujeto tampoco parecía rendirse, aún cuando ambos se comenzaban a ver cansados, Dark trataba de pensar un plan, pero nunca fue el mejor estratega...

-Oye idiota, como es que eres tan fuerte- Dark comenzaba a fastidiarse, su cuerpo humano comenzaba a cansarse-

-No eres capaz de adivinarlo?- aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Dark-

-No eres real- el chico de la espada solo sonrió antes de mandar de un golpe a Dark contra un edificio que derribó al atravesarlo-

-Oliver?! Estás bien?- Hana atrapó a Dark que había caído en medio de su batalla con el de los martillos-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, los ojos en la batalla querida- Dark tomó ambos martillos del chico que no podía ganarle en fuerza a Oliver-

Hana repitió la acción parando la espada del otro sujeto con él Meka, Dark lanzó de un puñetazo al de los martillos por varias casas a medio derrumbar en el campo de batalla, Hana lanzó al de la espada al lado izquierdo de Oliver.

-Song!- D. Va entendió la indirecta y usando toda su fuerza lanzó a Dark contra el de la espada y ella embistió al de los martillos con él Meka-

Dark usaba su fuerza para combatir a su contrincante, Sin embargo la pelea había sido llevada al desierto, por lo que Dark no tenía superficies sólidas para aplicar fuerza.

-Ahora que planeas hacer mocoso- el de la espada se lanzó contra Dark dandole una paliza monumental con su espada antes de darle un gran corte en el pecho, pero Darl simplemente se volvió a poner de pie furioso- quieres más?- volvió a lanzar la espada contra el, pero Dark paro como si nada la espada del chico con la palma de su mano- imposible- el chico vio como la sangre de Dark se había vuelto color negro-

-Dark Forcé!- sin previo aviso Dark desapareció de la vista de aquel sujeto y le dio un puñetazo en la cara del lado derecho mandándolo a volar por la arena del desierto- soporta el poder Oliver- fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a una increíble velocidad contra él y volverle a propinar un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo impactar en la arena creando una tormenta por el pulso de aire al caer aquel sujeto-

-Como te volviste tan fuerte?- el sujeto veía la ira en los ojos de Dark antes de que este clonara su espada con energía morada que salía de sus dedos- esa energía... Imposible- el tipo con miedo vio como aquella espada le cortaba la cabeza acabando con su vida-

-Nunca... Toques... A Hana- fue lo último que Dark dijo antes de perder el control sobre Oliver-

Oliver salió de aquel cráter de arena que volvía a llenarse, estaba tan cansado y tenía tan poca sangre que lo único que pudo ver antes de desmayarse fue una enorme sombra corriendo hacia el...

-Uhhh...- fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico antes de cerrar los ojos-

 **Pelea de D. Va**

Despues de que diva embistiera al tipo de los martillos que casi golpea a Oliver Hana la tenía difícil, el chico no sólo era más pequeño, si no que era más rápido que su Meka, aún así podía parar sus golpea debido al sonido que este generaba al moverse, similar a una campaña de incendios...

-Maldito enano, deja de moverte- Hana ya comenzaba a desesperarse y no sabia como iba la pelea de Oliver-

-Por qué había de hacerlo?- el sujeto cuya voz sonaba metálica volvió a golpear al Meka con ambos martillos-

-Te tengo- Hana logró tomo del brazo con él Meka a aquel sujeto y lanzarlo contra una pared logrando derribar la casa sobre el-

-Maldita mocosa- el sujeto se veía molesto-

-Nerfea esto!- comenzó a disparar contra el generándole un gran daño que terminó por derivarlo y mandarlo varios Metro lejos de ahí-

Hana iba a ir tras el, pero Oliver iba hacia ella atravesando la pared que estaba del lado izquierdo de Hana, por lo que ella solo lo atrapó...

-Oliver?! Estás bien?- Hana estaba genuinamente preocupada por el chico de aspecto cansado que acababa de caer en sus brazos, bueno, en los de su Meka-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, los ojos en la batalla querida- Hana solo vio con asombro como Oliver paraba ambos martillos sin ningún esfuerzo-

Hana repitió la acción parando la espada del otro sujeto con él Meka, Dark lanzó de un puñetazo al de los martillos por varias casas a medio derrumbar en el campo de batalla, Hana lanzó al de la espada al lado izquierdo de Oliver.

-Song!- D. Va entendió la indirecta y usando toda su fuerza lanzó a Dark contra el de la espada y ella embistió al de los martillos con él Meka-

Llegaron a lo que parecían unas ruinas y el sujeto parecía realmente lastimado, se le podía ver en los ojos que había llegado a su límite y el Meka también

-Martillo del juez- el sujeto junto ambos martillos que inmediatamente se transformaron en un enorme martillo de color negro que poseo lo que parecía contador con números del uno al 9, siendo este último el marcado por el martillo- muerte mocosa- el tipo corrió contra Hana, pero ella solo sonrió-

-Perdón amigo- le susurró al Meka antes de ver al sujeto que corría contra ella- yo no lo creo- Hana se ejecto del Meka y este se fue a toda potencia contra el de los martillos creando una enorme explosión contra este-

Mucha arena se levanto, pero Hana pudo ver cómo los de Talón se llevaban a aquel sujeto de los martillos que yacía inconsciente, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos antes de que se lo llevaba tan de ahí...

-Oliver- Hana preocupada fue a buscarlo en la dirección a donde se había ido, pero no veía rastro de él por ninguna parte- donde puede estar?- Hana preocupada veía a todas partes, pero solo pudo ver tirados en la arena sus lentes con una gruta en el lente derecho- Oliver!- Hana gritó con la esperanza de que este le respondiera-

-Creo que este bulto es tuyo- una chica en un traje metálico azul dejó caer al inconsciente Oliver a un lado de Hana- esta deshidratado y ha perdido mucha sangre, suerte para ustedes que lo vi mientras patrullaba- la mujer se dio la vuelta y se fue después de eso-

-Gracias!- Hana le grito a la mujer mientras sonreía- estás bien?- Oliver no se veía nada bien, así que Hana lo arrastró como pudo-

Esperaba poder llegar hasta la nave para darle agua y poder ir a buscar a la hermana de Oliver, no imaginaba a dos hermanos separados...

 **Perdonen la tardanza, pero con mi trabajo y la escuela no he podido escribir correctamente este capítul, nos vemos en el siguiente**


	11. Hunters

Los ojos de Oliver se abrían lentamente, en primera instancia fue incapaz de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba.

-Veo que al fin despiertas- la voz de Mercy llamó la atención del chico-

-¿Estoy en la enfermería?- poco a poco iba recuperando sus sentidos-

-D. Va te trajo, dijo que te hayó desmayado en el desierto- Oliver tuvo un recuerdo donde se hundía en la oscuridad-

-¿Ella como esta?- Mercy sonrió un poco al percatarse de la preocupación del chico-

-Ella esta bien, tu por otro lado tuviste mucha suerte de sobrevivir en ese clima desértico- Oliver sabia que Mercy tenia razón, algo que le aliviaba-

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevó dormido?- Oliver se sentía aturdido-

-Casi dos dias- Mercy veía al chico que trataba de reincorporar se-

-Dark, él...- Mercy le toco el hombro al chico que temblaba asustado-

-Descuida, nadie le dijo nada a Hana- Mercy le dio un abrazo maternal al chico para tranquilizarlo- Dark no daño nada que no estuviera dañado ya- Oliver suspiro al oír eso-

-Hablas de mi corazón- Oliver se tocó el pecho con algo de cansancio- dime que estoy bien Mercy- Oliver necesitaba estar seguro de lo que sucedía-

-De momento, exponerte a Dark sin ningún objeto que nivelara su poder causo severos daños- Mercy se preocupaba por el chico, igual que el resto de los que lo conocían- la próxima vez puede que no tengas tanta suerte- Oliver abrazo a Mercy antes de suspirar-

-Gracias por todo Mercy- para Oliver, Mercy había sido como una madre-

-Se que la batalla no es algo que disfrutes, pero...- Oliver sabia lo que Mercy le iba a pedir, pero el simplemente sonrió-

-Lo voy a pensar- Mercy se sentía mejor al saber que lo pensaría-

Cuando Oliver dejo el cuarto, Genji apareció.

-Es más fuerte de lo que piensas- Genji era uno de los pocos miembros con los que Oliver hablaba de su madre-

-Se que es fuerte- Mercy sonreía antes de ver al ninja- pero quien quiera que lo este cazando sabia como matarlo- Mercy le mostró a Genji una masa violeta del tamaño de una pelota de golf-

-Esta energía no es como la de Dark, se parece mas a...- Genji veía la energía teniendo un recuerdo del pasado-

-La de su madre- Mercy sabía que era imposible, aun así estaba frente a ellos- Quien quiera que lo quisiera muerto pose las mismas habilidades que él- definitivamente era un asunto delicado-

Sin embargo, carente de esta información, Oliver se dirigía a hablar con Winston.

-Winston, ¿Tienes algo para mi?- el simio que veía los monitores noto la presencia del chico-

-Oliver, tan pronto quieres volver al campo- una sonrisa se asomaba en Winston- supongo que tengo algo- al fin se acerco al chico, para entregarle un papel con la misión-

-El ártico, nada como el frío para pasar un mal rato- Winston río por la cara cansada de Oliver-

-Esta vez asegurate de traer el objetivo- Winston logro que Oliver riera nervioso-

-No te preocupes, voy por Hana y parto- Winston sonrió al ver al chico irse-

Oliver iba pensando en las palabras de Mercy antes de entrar al hangar, hojala no hubiera estado tan distraído

-Señorita Song, necesito...- Oliver se puso mas rojo que una manzana al ver la escena frente a él-

Hana, quien no había reparado en la presencia de su compañero, reconstruía su Meka mientras vestía un simple top deportivo negro y unos pantalones cortos, del mismo color, bastante ajustados, el estar bañada en sudor no ayudaba a la salud del chico.

-Song, ¿Por que no te pones algo mas?- Oliver trataba de gritarle, pero solo ahogo las palabras mientras se cubría la entre pierna-

-Oliver, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Hana al fin noto la presencia de su compañero, que parecía tener calentura- ¿Mercy no se habrá equivocado al dejarte salir de la enfermería?- Oliver sentía el impulso de besar a la chica al tenerla tocando su frente, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por la chica, así que se limitó a salir corriendo- ¿Que es lo que le pasa?- Sin duda Oliver se comportaba raro, mas de lo habitual-

Oliver corrió hasta el hangar y salio de la base, esperando que Hana no hubiera notado su erección.

-Seguro puedo arreglarme sin D. Va- Oliver no sonaba muy convencido, pero no quería tener que dar explicaciones-

Oliver no tardo mucho en llegar al Ártico.

-¿Oliver?- Mai vio al chico que caminaba con un traje esquimal de color azul, bufanda y googles negros, sin contar aquellas gruesas botas para caminar en la nieve- Que alegría verte Oliver- Mai sonreía al chico mientras lo abrazaba-

-Mai, yo también te extrañe- el chico siempre había considerado a Mai parte de su familia, Merci y Mai eran como madres para él- pero no respiro- el chico estaba siendo abrazado muy fuerte-

-Perdona, como van las cosas en la base?- Mei soltó al chico avergonzada tratando de cambiar el tema-

-Bien, tomando en cuenta que me asignaron una compañera- Oliver no estaba seguro por que le incomodaba tanto la presencia de D. Va aunque sospechaba que tenía que ver con un instinto primitivo y sexual... Tal vez Oliver ya estaba loco-

-Por cierto Oliver, ya controlas al gran G?- Mei observo como el chico suspiraba sin previo aviso-

-No del todo, aun se resiste a mi control- Oliver no parecía muy animado-

Antes de que Mei pudiera seguir conversando con el chico, una ventisca apareció de la nada.

-Esta Ventisca no es natural- Oliver se sentía extraño, una fuerza desconocida parecía advertirle sobre esa tormenta de nieve-

Sin previo aviso fueron atacados por un enorme bloque de hielo que Oliver esquivo sin problemas.

-Siempre tan ágil Jefe- la voz de una chica salio de entre la tormenta-

Oliver al fin pudo ver la silueta femenina a la que le pertenecía la voz.

-Quien eres tu?- Oliver vio a la chica que al fin se dejaba ver entre la nieve-

La chica era de piel blanca como la misma nieve, ojos verdes mas frío que el hielo, cabello color carbón, labios finos, de curvas bien definidas y de pechos medianos, su vestimenta consistía en una sudadera rosa, pantalones de mezclilla azules y botas de nieve café.

-A claro, donde están mis modales- el sarcasmos en la refinada voz de aquella chica erizo los pelos de Oliver mi nombre es Miyako, soy una Hunter- la chica se oculto en la ventisca-

-Que es lo que cazas?- Oliver se atrevió a preguntar bastante nervioso-

-A ti guapo- la chica estaba frente a Oliver que enrojeció de golpe al tener sus ojos esmeralda fijos en los suyos-

Oliver quedo tan nervioso que fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando la chica decidió que era buena idea investigar el interior de su garganta con su propia lengua, no pudo apartarla, ni siquiera por los tres minutos que intercambiaron saliva

-Los Hunters nunca olvidamos un sabor- la chica aun saboreaba con una sonrisa aquel sabor tan peculiar que tenía el chico- mucho menos uno tan delicioso- la chica se relamio los labios mientras Oliver seguía en shock-

-Tu eres ella, la de mis sueños- Oliver vio la cara de sorpresa de la chica-

-Si, es probable, pero no son sueños querido, son recuerdos de otra vida- la chica río un poco, una risa llena de rencor, pero que Oliver quería entender- yo también los tengo, es curioso cuando dos personas destinas a pelear a muerte por la eternidad, tienen un pasado juntos-

Oliver esquivo otro gran bloque de hielo, aunque sabia que la tormenta lo acabaría a este paso.

-Necesito ayuda- los pensamientos invadieron la mente de Oliver cuando este comenzó a sentir frio-

-Necesitas esto- Mei le lanzo un libro azul, de bordes dorados y una E de platino atravesada por un trueno echo de oro en la portada-

En cuanto lo toco, fue congelado por la chica de antes, Oliver no podía usar ese libro, no iba a perder por un estúpido libro. Miyako vio una nave de Overwatch que paso cerca de ahí, no podía permitir que Oliver viviera, por lo que fue tras ella, Mei también la siguió, mientras Oliver solo veía una especie de museo.

-Oliver, pensé que nunca necesitarías ver este lugar- un chico de capucha negra como sus guantes y botas apareció frente a él-

-Quien eres?- Oliver vio al chico que parecía conocido-

-En esencia... soy tú- Oliver se sorprendió cuando el chico se quitó la capucha-

El chico era idéntico a el, solo que de ojos azules y orejas de punta, como un elfo.

-Eres el de la estatua- Oliver observaba con asombro la estatua donde un escudo y un espada eran la atracción principal-

-Hace mucho que ya no existe ese hombre- el chico de nombre Eren simplemente suspiro- puedo ayudarte a vencer a Miyako- Oliver se sorprendió al ver que sabia el nombre de la chica- pero debes entender... la ley de equivalencia, toda ayuda tiene un precio- Oliver veía con detenimiento a Eren-

Mientras tanto...

-El motor se congelo- Tracer era incapaz de mantener en el aire la nave en la que viajaban-

Inevitablemente se estrello el vehículo donde viajaban Tracer y D. Va. Ambas chicas salieron bastante aturdidas, el Meka había quedado parcialmente hundido en la nieve.

-Si buscan a Oliver, probablemente este muerto justo ahora- Miyako estaba frente a ambas chicas, con una sonrisa siniestra-

-De que estas hablando?- Tracer fue la que habló, D. Va estaba entre el shock y la desesperación, pues su Meka aun estaba bajo la nieve-

-También podría estar vivo, pero nunca lograrían vencerme y llegar a él a tiempo- Miyako seguía con la misma sonrisa, algo que no le gustaba para nada a las chicas-

-Congelo a Oliver, no va a sobrevivir mucho tiempo- Mei había llegado lo mas rápido que podía, aunque Miyako solo temía a que Oliver hubiera entrado en la fuerza que le da energía, eso definitivamente arruinaría sus planes-

-Ustedes van a sufrir el mismo destino si tratan de salvarlo- La chica tenia un don para medir el nivel de poder de sus enemigos, ninguna de las tres la superaba, solo Oliver tenia esa clase de poder-

El chico por fin había salido del hielo, aunque apenas se estaba recuperando, una voz lo hizo moverse como pudo.

-Hana- el chico corrió como pudo hacia donde provenían los gritos-

Oliver consiguió velocidad quitándose la ropa que lo protegía del frío, aunque era un suicidio, no iba a dejar a sus amigas. Miyako sintió que Oliver estaba cerca, logrando ocultarse en la nieve cuando este llego.

-Vamos, deja de hacer trampa- Oliver trataba de localizarla, pero no lograba hacerlo, la ventisca era muy fuerte-

La chica comenzó a atacar a Oliver que no veía por donde venia o a sus amigas, solo podía sentir las agujas de hielo que se clavaban en el cuerpo.

-Que estado mas deplorable- la chica se reía entre la densa ventisca mientras se burlaba del chico que era incapaz de vencerla-

-Que puedo hacer?- Oliver era incapaz de ver a la chica y no podía pelear por siempre, su corazón no lo resistiría-

Oliver repentinamente pudo oír una voz en su cabeza, que no podía reconocer.

*-En la ultima batalla decidiste salvar al resto poniéndote como su escudo, no lo entiendo- la voz de una chica, no mayor a 19 años podía escucharse en un tono preocupado-

-Solo protegía a la mujer que amo y no espero que lo entiendas- Oliver reconoció su propia voz en aquel diálogo, pero se escuchaba mas madura-

-Lo entiendo...- la chica de antes sonaba aun preocupada-

Por un momento todo se quedo en silencio, solo se escuchaba su cuerpo siendo herido por Miyako.

-En el campo de batalla aprendes varias lecciones, una de las mas importantes... el campo de batalla es como un tablero de ajedrez- Oliver no había entendido sus propias palabras-

-Ajedrez?- la chica estaba curiosa por aquella descripción-

-Los enemigos siempre dejan descubierto al rey- Oliver al fin comprendió como vencer a Miyako-*

El chico logro esquivar el ataque de Miyako, la cual quedo expuesta luego de que la tormenta se calmara.

-Así que es cierto, tu poder tiene limite como el mío- Oliver observaba a aquella chica que parecía tener mucho dolor-

-¿Como lo sabias?- Miyako seguía sin comprender como Oliver encontró su debilidad-

-No lo sabia, lo deduje- Oliver descolocó a Miyako que solo comenzó a reír-

-Tan hábil como siempre cariño- Miyako le sonrió amablemente a Oliver haciéndolo sonrojar-

-En serio lo crees?- Oliver sonrió a la chica también que parecía disfrutar de platicar con él-

-Oliver querido, te recuerdo que es quien intento matarte- Tracer saco a Oliver de su sonrojo-

-Cierto- Oliver volvió a su posición de pelea-

-Siempre es un placer platicar contigo, aunque siempre dejemos la conversación a medias- Miyako sonrió divertida por lo que sucedía-

-No creo que pelear contigo sea lo correcto, pero tampoco dejare que dañes a mis amigas o a mi- Oliver sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho al pelear con aquella chica, aunque también podría ser su condición normal que ya le pedía descansar-

-No seria una victoria si te gano por tu corazón- Oliver se sorprendió por lo que dijo la chica, ¿Como sabia lo de su corazón?-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Hana no entendía a que se refería la chica, aunque era la única perdida ahí-

-No se lo has dicho- Miyako vio con una sonrisa cínica al chico que se veía que no la estaba pasando bien- niña, tu amigo esta...- Miyako había sido partida a la mitad por Oliver que tenia una espada de mango morado en sus manos-

-No iba enserio, solo estaba jugando con nosotros- Oliver vio como la copia de hielo se destruía- si vuelve voy a...- Oliver se desmayó, aunque fue sostenido por Hana justo antes de caer a la nieve-

-Se a calmado la tormenta- Mei observo como el clima volvía a su estado frío habitual-

A varios kilómetros de ahí...

-Fallaste- el chico de pelo negro, que había peleado antes contra D. Va, se encontraba en la puerta de aquel transporte aéreo-

-Subestime al chico, igual que tu G- Miyako sólo escuchó al chico hacer algo que supuso era un bufido, por que parecía mas una computadora antigua conectando a internet-

-Vámonos antes de que esos idiotas de Talón nos encuentre- el hombre cerro la puerta tras Miyako y elevó el vehículo que parecía un jet-

Varias horas después, en la base de Overwatch...

-Solo fue un desmayo, estoy bien- Oliver era revisado por Mercy mientras Genji los observaba- Esa chica...- Oliver estaba pensando en lo que había sucedido con Miyako- sabia quien era, incluso sabia mi condición- Mercy vio algo curiosa a Oliver, no tenia idea de quien estaba hablando- Miyako- Mercy se sorprendió un poco al oír ese nombre- la conoces?- la pregunta del chico tenia una respuesta simple-

-Yo no, tú si- Mercy vio al confundido chico que ahora si estaba perdido- cuando... tu madre murió, tu pronunciabas ese nombre- Mercy pudo recordar al pequeño repetir Miyako una y otra vez entre sueños-

-¿Que paso realmente con mi madre? ¿Quien soy?- Oliver estaba harto de todos los secretos-

-Oliver, tu madre...- Mercy no sabía si Oliver podría procesar lo que quería saber-

-Si no se lo puedes decir tú... lo haré yo, pero el chico merece la verdad- Genji decidió meterse en la plática-

Oliver escucho al fin toda la verdad detrás de su vida y sus habilidades.

-Winston- Oliver buscaba a Winston por alguna razón-

-Sucede algo Oliver?- Winston conocía bien al chico, el prefería estar solo durante su descanso-

-Quiero pedirte un favor y otra cosa mas...- el gorila presto atención al chico que lo veía serio- que es el proyecto X?- un silencio se apoderó de la sala, había mucho que explicar-

Hana se preocupaba por Oliver, pero prefería esperar a que estuviera mas tranquilo, sin embargo... ese día, algo cambiaría para siempre.

 **Después de un largo tiempo, al fin traigo este capitulo, que llevo escribiendo desde que subí el ultimo, por que tarde tanto? por que modificaba y modificaba y hoy dije, ya chinge su madre, así lo subo XD, espero al menos no este tan mal...**


End file.
